The present invention relates generally to a water valve assembly, and more specifically to a water valve assembly having a temperature and pressure sensing device integrated therein.
Solenoid-controlled water valve assemblies are commonly used in many household appliances such as clothes washing machine and dishwashers. Such appliance water valve assemblies typically include a cold water valve and a hot water valve and are generally controlled by a controller included in the appliance thereby providing a flow of water for use by the appliance.
The appliance typically includes a pressure switch. The pressure switch is coupled to a pressure sense line. Air pressure within the pressure sense line varies proportionally as the water level within a wash basin in the appliance changes. More specifically, as the water level within the wash basin increases, air pressure within the pressure sense line also increases, and vice versa. If the air pressure within the pressure sense line exceeds a predetermined limit associated with the switch, the switch actuates thereby causing the controller to generate an output signal which closes the cold water valve and the hot water valve thereby ceasing the flow of water into the wash basin of the appliance.
Moreover, the appliance sometimes includes a temperature sensor. The temperature sensor senses the temperature of the water entering the appliance. If the water temperature varies from a predetermined temperature, the controller generates an output signal which causes either the cold water valve or the hot water valve of the water valve assembly to open thereby providing for a flow of either cold or hot water, respectively, into the wash basin of the appliance.
One drawback associated with appliances which have heretofore been designed is that the water valve assembly, the pressure switch, and the temperature sensor are each separate, discrete devices. Such a configuration is undesirable in that separate, discrete devices generally consume more space and increase the cost associated with the appliance. This is true since each of the devices must be individually installed in the appliance thereby increasing labor cost associated with manufacturing the appliance.
What is needed therefore, is an appliance water valve assembly which has a temperature and pressure sensing device integrated therein. What is further needed is a water valve assembly which reduces the number of separate devices associated with the appliance relative to appliances which have heretofore been designed thereby reducing the cost associated with the appliance.